


Look At Me

by LegolasLovely



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Robin Hood (BBC 2006) RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Porn, Richard Armitage - Freeform, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 05:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: (Y/N) is Richard’s new neighbor and he is kind enough to help her around the house. Things get a little heated as they grapple with their feelings for each other.





	Look At Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by deepestfirerun on tumblr  
{Warnings: Smut, language}

Richard stepped out onto his back deck and felt his breath hitch when he saw you. His plans of grilling some chicken for his lunch flew out of his mind when he saw you bent over some flower pots in nothing but a sports bra and shorts. He saw your shirt slung over the rail of your deck and didn’t doubt that you grew too hot in the scorching sun and tore it off, thinking no one would be around this time of the day. He was secretly grateful for your mistake and had to stop himself from simply standing there and watching you for the rest of the afternoon.

He shook his head. What was he thinking? You were new to the neighborhood, a young woman- much younger than he- who lived alone. He should be able to control himself better than this. He threw the raw, rubbed chicken on the grill and forced his focus from you for as long as he could muster. Then he peeked.

The bright sun was shining on your hair that you constantly threw over your bare shoulders and his eyes roamed over your lean muscles and smooth skin. You hauled a large flower pot across your deck with a groan and his eyes snapped back to his grill as your sound echoed in his mind. Then, he heard a loud crash and your scream.

“Shit, shit, shit, SHIT!”

Richard flew to your yard, calling your name. He realized what caused the crash as it happened again. Another shutter from your back window fell and landed hard on the wood of your deck, causing you to jump and curse again, this time softer now that you knew he was there.

“Are you alright?” Richard said, suddenly beside you, holding your shoulders.

You tried not to flush at his concern. Or his handsome face. And body. No, he was just here to help you, no matter how astoundingly beautiful he was. “Yes, I’m fine. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell like that, I didn’t realize you were home.”

He laughed. “It’s alright,” he said, surprised those curses could even come out of your sweet mouth. He loosened his grip on you and your eyes grew round as you realized you were basically half naked.

“It’s the, uh- the shutters,” you said, grabbing your shirt and throwing it on as fast as you could. “My brother came to fix them today, but they just fell down again.”

Richard remembered seeing the attractive man through his window, envious as you hugged him and kissed his cheek when he had arrived. “Your brother?”

“Yeah. I guess he’s not the best handy-man.”

He turned from you and inspected the shutter on the ground to hide his joy that you still seemed to be unattached, though he knew he could never have you anyway. “Neither am I, but I think I can fix these for you.”

“Oh, no, Richard. That’s okay. I couldn’t ask you to do that.”

He reached for a hammer from the toolbox still sitting out and tossed it from one hand to the other. “You didn’t ask, I volunteered.” Ugh, he made you smile. He loved that smile.

“That’s really kind of you, but I’ll just hire someone. You don’t have to-”

He leaned on the rail of your deck and crossed his arms over his chest, making the muscles bulge. “This is an easy job, let me help you. That’s what neighbors are for.”

You gave in to him with a sigh and a small, grateful smile. You gestured to the ladder, “I’ll hold that for you?”

He hummed his confirmation. You knew well how heavy that old ladder was and your brow furrowed in surprise as he easily lifted it and set it against the house. He shoved the hammer in his back pocket and a nail between his teeth and with the large shutter tucked under his arm, he climbed to the top. As he worked, he said, “The flowers are beautiful.”

“Thank you. My parents are coming to see the house for the first time since I moved in. I’m trying to make it a little more homey,” you said wrinkling your nose. You were nervous about their upcoming visit.

“I’m sure they’re very proud of you.”

You made a small noise. “Eh, I hope so.”

He looked down at you. “It’s very impressive, having your own house at your age. Shows a lot about you.” A bashful smile pulled at your lips before he spoke again. “Did you go to Beckers’?”

“For the flowers? Yes.”

“Good,” he said, pulling the hammer out of his pocket. “They’re the best around. Go there for your Christmas tree too.”

You laughed and his breath hitched at the sound. “Will do.”

He sent you a smile before he started hammering away. You held the ladder steady and admired him while he was too busy to notice. The muscles in his back worked and pulled his shirt taught over his shoulders as his biceps tensed with every blow of the hammer. Your gaze traveled down his body to the jeans that hung low on his waist. You bit your lip and turned away, not before getting a good look at his bum, though.

While you were distracted, your grip on the ladder loosened and you didn’t notice Richard’s descent. The ladder wobbled as he neared the ground, and before you could think, you grabbed him, bracing one hand on his chest and another low on his hip.

His feet hit the ground and your eyes met. “I’m alright,” he said.

Your hands retreated and you slid your hair behind your ear even though it hadn’t blown loose. “Can’t have you falling off my deck. That wouldn’t be very neighborly.” He laughed, but kept his intense gaze on you. You faltered and said, “Come-come in to cool down a bit, I have some iced tea in the fridge. Do you like iced tea?”

You didn’t wait for his reply and he chuckled and followed you inside, watching you kick your shoes off. He looked around, recalling the first time he stepped foot in your house. The movers hadn’t shown up and you were trying to unload a truck of boxes all by yourself. It took much convincing on his part for you to let him help you. He smiled, remembering how he spent the day chatting with you about anything and everything. He was instantly drawn to you, and his feelings for you had only grown with every day that passed.

He saw a large air conditioner sitting on the floor beneath a window. “Do you need help putting that in?”

You poured the tea into large glasses, shaking your head. “My brother is supposed to come tomorrow to do it. But after this shutter fiasco, I might not let him.”

“I’ll do it for you,” he said, inspecting the window frame.

“No, you will not. You’ve done enough for me today.”

He turned and tilted his head at you. He cursed everything in this world that forced you to do all of this yourself. He knew that way of thinking was old fashioned, but he felt so protective of you. “It’ll be done in five minutes.”

When you didn’t fight him, he smirked. You watched him easily lift the damn thing and fit it snug in the window. Was there any part of his body that wasn’t bulging with strength?

“Can I help you in any way?” you asked.

“Can you bring me the hammer?” he pointed to the deck.

You hurried outside and grabbed it, feeling a sharp snag in your foot. You cursed and then bit your lip, hoping Richard didn’t hear you. He did. Of course he did. He had a radar for trouble.

“What?” he asked.

“Nothing,” you said, hiding your limp and handing him the tool. While his back was turned, you lifted your foot to see a large, deep sliver in the ball of your foot. Every curse you knew flowed silently through your mind.

“That’s not nothing,” you heard him say. The air conditioner clicked on, safely in the window and quicker than a blink, his hands were securely on your waist, lifting you to sit on the counter.

“Please, Richard, you don’t have to. I can do it. Go home before anything else can happen.”

He grinned, chuckling at you. You still didn’t get it. He’d do anything for you. “Just because you can do everything yourself, doesn’t mean you have to. Do you have a first aid kit?”

“In the bathroom cabinet,” you groaned.

“Good girl,” he said, spinning on his heel and running down the hall.

You felt yourself flush at those words and you pulled your hands up to cup your hot cheeks before he returned.

He knelt before you and you tried your hardest to ignore his hands on your legs. You stared at the floor and sighed. “I knew this was going to be hard, but I didn’t know it was going to be this hard. It’s like every day something goes wrong in his house and everywhere I turn, something has to be fixed or painted or sealed-”

“We’ll get it done,” he said.

You stared at him. You didn’t think he even realized what he said. “We?”

He pressed a bandage to your skin and set the kit aside. You hadn’t even felt him pull the sliver out. He stood before you, his palm holding the back of your calf. “I’ll help you with anything you need.”

You breathed out a laugh. “You’re gonna regret saying that. You’ll get sick of me.”

He shook his head, suddenly serious. “I could never.”

You watched his eyes as he towered over you. You waited for some kind of blink or hesitation as you reached for the side of his waist and pulled him closer to you. He stepped between your knees and you felt his fingers slide up the outside of your thigh. His stunning blue eyes burned into yours before your gaze lowered to meet your fingers that were running down his cheek. A smile pulled at one corner of your mouth as he leaned into your touch and his stubble scratched against the pads of your fingers.

Your fingers slid down his neck and over the muscles in his chest. It was agonizing to him, but he was frozen beneath your touch. Both your hands held his waist now and you waited for him to make the next move. He leaned down to you and left only a breath of air between you. His lips brushed against yours, his nose rubbed against your cheek but his didn’t kiss you yet. For a few moments, you breathed the same air, but when your fingers bunched the material of his shirt at his hips, something in him snapped.

His lips crashed to yours. His free hand slid around your back and pulled you to the edge of the counter and your ankles wrapped around the back of his legs. His lips were warm and wet and soon his tongue explored yours. His breath fanned over your skin, delicious and hot. Your fingers roamed the muscles in his chest and back as his flexed and squeezed at your thigh.

He leaned you back and you tugged your arms free to wrap around his neck, but the process sent a glass of iced tea spilling over the counter and crashing to the floor. You whimpered into his mouth and let go, looking at the glass shattered all over the tile.

Richard captured your lips again and spoke against them. “I’ll get that later.” You moved to slide off the counter and he held you still, looking at you with disbelief. “Absolutely not, in your bare feet.” One of his hands slid under your bum, the other around your back and he lifted you off the counter. With a surprised noise, you wrapped your limbs tight around him and returned his heavy kiss as he carried you out of the kitchen.

“Last room on the left,” you mumbled into his mouth.

He easily found it and kicked the door shut behind him before kneeling on the bed and gently setting you down flat in the pillows. He released your lips and hovered above you, smiling brightly and catching his breath.

“I’m never this clumsy. It must be your fault,” You laughed, rubbing his arms. “I can’t concentrate with you around.”

“I know the feeling,” he said.

All the rush and roughness you both felt disappeared and both your movements grew controlled and deliberate as you lie together. You returned his deep kiss and felt every dip and rise in the muscles in his back as your fingers trailed down to pull the hem of his shirt up over his head. He leaned down to kiss you again, but you held his chest away from you, admiring the dark hair that lined his stomach and chest.

“You were watching me on the ladder,” he said.

“Hell yeah, I was,” you purred, sliding your hands up his chest and pulling him down by the back of his neck to kiss him.

He pressed his forehead to yours. “That’s alright, I was watching you plant your flowers.”

You tilted your head back into the pillows and let out a laugh. His large hands slid up the side of your waist, taking your shirt with them. He pulled it over your head and placed open mouthed kisses down your neck and the top of your chest. His fingers slid over your bra and you knew he wanted it off.

After you had thrown it off the bed, nerves shot through your stomach. You shrank from his gaze and immediately, he understood. He buried his face in your neck and whispered in your ear. “You are so gorgeous.”

His lips traveled down the center of your chest and you arched to meet them. One arm slid around your back, freeing his other hand to knead at your breast and rub his thumb over the hardening bud. He took the other in his mouth, sucking, licking, and even nipping at it. He already had your head spinning.

Everything halted when he adjusted his position over you and you felt his hardness pressing against your thigh. You whimpered and bucked your hips against him, making him chuckle lowly. Your eyes met his with your nipple still in his mouth. He let go with a sucking sound. “What gave me the silly idea that you were innocent?”

You giggled, squeezing his forearm. “Oh, that was it,” he said, smiling.

His kiss made a beeline from the center of your chest to the waist line of your shorts. He rose on his knees and unbuttoned them, but then looked to you. Only when you nodded wildly, did he take them off and toss them where your shirt landed.

His tongue started at your heel and rose up your legs, with his hand mirroring the motions on the other side. He bit and nipped your inner thigh, skipping over your core and landing on your hip bone. You let out a long moan. “God, I should have known you’d be a tease.”

His strong hands bounced you on the bed and yanked you closer and he pushed your knees aside and up, leaving your dripping folds wide open for him. He looked like a kid in a candy store as a wicked grin shone on his face. His eyes met yours before he dove down to part your folds with his tongue, and his gaze never left yours. He had you shivering in no time.

His tongue flicked your clit and you whimpered, closing your eyes shut. “Nuh, uh,” he hummed. “Look at me.” But you couldn’t remember how to do that. One of his hands left the back of your knee and loudly smacked your ass before returning to hold your leg open. You squealed and looked at him with wide eyes and shook your head when you saw him smiling around his tongue that was now plunging into you.

He let your legs go and draped his forearm over your hips to hold you down. His cunning tongue circled your clit, and as if that wasn’t enough, you felt his long finger dip into you and curl upwards. “Fuck,” you whispered.

Then he stopped everything. He only grinned at you.

“Fuck you!” you laughed.

“Such a dirty mouth for such a sweet girl,” he said, before quickly resuming his ministrations. You whimpered at his touch and bucked your hips until he added a second finger inside you.

You moaned his name, wiggling and kicking beneath him. His strong hold only increased as he watched your face twist with intense pleasure. He knew you were close. “Be a good girl, now,” he said before wrapping his lips around your clit and growling as he sucked on it. It almost made you scream.

Your head fell back into the pillows and he could see your mouth fall open. You were silent for a few seconds as he lightened his touch to help you ride out your high for as long as possible. Then your moans shot right through him and he couldn’t bear to be trapped inside his jeans any longer. He unbuttoned and unzipped them, groaning lowly as the pressure subsided.

You grabbed at him unsuccessfully. “Get up here,” you said. He laughed and hovered over you, kissing your cheek. You wrapped your weak arms around his neck and kissed him slowly and deeply until your heartbeat slowed. Then you needed him again as much as you did the first time.

He was impressed by your stamina. His brows shot up as your gaze darkened on him and your hand snaked down his body to palm his rock hard erection. You smirked as his eyes closed and his head fell to your shoulder. You pushed his pants as far down his legs as you could. “Off. Now.”

He left the bed and you watched him push his jeans to the floor. Your breath hitched when he turned to you. His beauty was unfair, and almost unbearable. He laughed at you until your gaze traveled lower. He was deliciously hard, the soft head of him already red and dripping. You unconsciously licked your lips.

He growled. “Do not do that.” He returned to his place above you.

You bit your lip. “Do what?”

He leaned down and licked a stripe across your lower lip, feeling where your teeth dug into it. “And you said I’m the tease.”

You giggled and hooked your heels around his back. Your fingers tangled in the thick hair on the back of his head as you kissed him and he groaned into your mouth as you lifted your hips to his and rubbed your slick on his member. You whispered his name, begging him to take you.

He pressed his forehead to yours and easily slid into your tight cavern, thanks to your heavy arousal. Your breath caught in your throat and you closed your eyes tight. He filled you completely, even stretched you, as no other man had. “You alright?” he breathed.

“Absolutely,” you said, blindly carding your fingers through his hair.

He took you with long, slow strokes. He pushed all the way inside you and retreated until only the wide tip of him remained. After a moment, you were able to open your eyes and you saw his passionate gaze already on you. You couldn’t help your grin. Your fingers connected with the skin of his cheek before he dove to your neck, his hot breath and kisses making you shiver.

His groans sent your muscles tightening around him and he sped his thrusts. His fingers reached up the back of your neck and tangled in your hair, pulling on it lightly. You whimpers only spurred him on. He lifted from your neck and kissed you again before sitting up on his knees. You immediately missed his weight on you and whimpered, wanting to call him back.

Then his hips slammed into you, ripping a moan from you. He lifted your hips off the bed and gripped them tightly as he slid into you again. You moaned his name and threw your forearm over your eyes, seeing stars again already. His hard pace grew relentless and merciless. Constant whines left you and you squeezed him every time a grunt left his throat.

His thrust stuttered once and his thumb circled your clit with enough pressure to make you call out.

“Look at me, honey,” he said. But again, you couldn’t. He leaned over you, continuing his motions. You felt his breath on your cheek. “Look at me.”

A desperate noise left you when you saw him grinning at you. “You bastard,” you said between breaths. “How are you so- How do you… Oh, god, Richard. Don’t stop.” How could he be so perfectly in control when you couldn’t even form a complete sentence?

His hips collided into yours and the tip of him hit the sensitive spot inside you with every thrust. Your legs shook around him and your breath heaved. His name was the only word that would leave your lips as another climax washed over you.

His hand left your core before he could overstimulate you and as you came down from your high, Richard reached his. You pulled him to you, your hands rubbing every inch of him you could reach as his grunts and groans subsided. You smiled to yourself as you felt his heart thrashing in his chest.

He rolled to your side and he pulled you on him with the strength he had left. He sighed. “I’ll have to come fix your shutters more often.”

You slapped at him. “Just so we’re clear, this is not your payment for helping me.”

He lifted his head. “Does that mean you actually like me, then?”

You propped yourself up on your elbow to look down at him. “A little.” You carded your fingers through his hair and kissed his lips softly.

His thumb reached to wave across your cheekbone. “Good. Because I like you a lot.”


End file.
